Olivia (2012-2015)
"Learn from yesterday, but live for today." "Nothing beats a day on the Dolphin Cruiser." "I love watching documentaries about robots and animals!" "Fun and Games are like milk and cookies. They just go together." "I can see the sea from up here!" "It's time for your catnap, Kitty." "Its a masterpiece!" "What's over the next mountain?" Olivia is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. This version of the character last appeared in 2015. Official LFChE Bio Olivia is a science genius - she loves inventing, building and discovering how things work. Her friends are in awe of her amazing brain, but she's sweet and fun, too. When she's not in her workshop, Olivia likes to explore nature. Olivia loves being outdoors, especially when science or maps are involved. She likes to discover new facts, such as the names of interesting trees. Olivia's best subjects at school are science and math, but she wishes she could be better at writing stories, like Stephanie. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Olivia was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, the theme ended in 2001. * Olivia has created her own robot, Zobo, who she is still upgrading. * Olivia's eye color kept changing on her mini-doll, going from a a hazel color to brown to a lighter brown and back to the darker brown, which is the color it is till 2018. This caused much confusion among fans. *According to a LEGO Club magazine Olivia's favourite style of dance is interpretive. *According to a LEGO Club magazine Olivia would like to be an inventor when she grows up. * Six characters, besides Olivia herself, use Olivia's head piece: Amy, Danielle, Lily, Marie, Natasha, Naya and Theresa. * In the LEGO Disney Princess theme Belle uses Olivia's head piece. Appearances Sets *Olivia's Tree House (3065) *Adventure Camper (3184) *Olivia's House (3315) *2012 Advent Calendar (3316) *Olivia's Invention Workshop (3933) *Olivia's Speedboat (3937) *Olivia's Newborn Foal (41003) *Olivia's Beach Buggy (41010) *Sunshine Harvest (41026) *Olivia's Ice Cream Bike (41030) *Jungle Falls Rescue (41033) *Summer Caravan (41034) *Olivia's Garden Pool (41090) *Heartlake Private Jet (41100) *Heartlake Grand Hotel (41101) *Pop Star Recording Studio (41103) *Pop Star Limousine (41107) Polybags * Desk (30102) * Jungle Boat (30115) * Smoothie Stand (30202) Other Merchandise * Olivia Key Light (5004251) * Olivia Watch with Mini-Doll (5004900) Episodes *New Girl in Town *Stephanie's Surprise Party *Dolphin Cruise *Country Girls *Emma's Dilemma *Friends of the Jungle *Andrea's Big Moment *Kate's Island *The Grand Hotel Webisodes * Olivia's Science Show * Quit Monkeying Around * All We Need is Juice * Speaking of Parrots * Nice Prank * Drawn Together * Noisy Camping Trip * An Icy Science Show * Room for Practice * Oh Brother, What Did You Do! * The Mystery of the Missing Fruit Gallery OliviaMinidoll.jpg|Original Olivia minidoll Olivia.jpg|Olivia from the TV series Olivia'sScienceShow.png|Olivia when she was 5 years old IMG_20170731_113044749.jpg|Character Encyclopedia page Article 1104x794 issue5.png Party slide1-girls.png Explore Ranch Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore popstar issue1 1488x842 744w 2x.jpg Explore Mall Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Jungle Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Juice Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Heartcard Tout 1488x842 16-9 744w 2x.jpg Explore Beach Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg CKWjX8zUkAAY9tw.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters